


With You In Your Dreams

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amazing, Divination, Gryffindor Liam, Gryffindor Louis, Hufflepuff Niall, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Quidditch, Quidditch Injuries, Slytherin Harry, if you can call it that, omgosh that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: “And how are you boys doing?” Professor Trelawney asked as she came to their table. Her wide eyes blinked at the two of them before peeking into the cup. “Ooh, a heart! How interesting…”Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at Louis. Louis was just looking into the cup in interest. “Should I note that as well, then?”“Absolutely, Tomlinson. What others do you have?” Trelawney looked at his scroll and she let out an overdramatic gasp. “Oh my my. It looks like someone definitely has love in their future! Those signs all stand for love, marriage, stability, togetherness, and when combined like this predominantly new love! Very interesting reading you’ve done there, Mr. Styles.”She gave a wink at Harry and then whisked herself off to the next table.Or the one where Professor Trelawney plays a very unlikely matchmaker.





	With You In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/gifts).



> [Jenna](http://jaerie.tumblr.com)! It's almost your birthday! I was gonna post this next week, but by then it would be late and it's ready now, so why not give it to you early? haha I hope your birthday is lovely and wonderful like you and I hope this is a fun way to kick off the celebration!
> 
> Massive thanks to [Emmu](http://londonfoginacup.tumblr.com) for being my HP pick of sorts and helping with brainstorming and to [Molly](http://becomeawendybird.tumblr.com) for her beta skills and listening to me complain and get stuck and such with these silly boys.
> 
> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> My prompt was 321: The thankfulness for having friends. If you squint you can see it in the fic. Maybe. lol
> 
> I also used the prompt "we’re partners in divination, and i’m reading your tea leaves, and i don’t know what i’m doing, so i just am guessing on images, but somehow every image i guess ends up having a romantic connotation, i swear i’m not doing this on purpose" for inspiration. You can find the post with all the fab HP AU prompts [here](http://severus-snape-is-a-butt-trumpet.tumblr.com/post/123842391158/imagine-your-otp-hogwarts-edition).
> 
> This is a work of fiction, I made it all up including most of the tea leaves stuff because beyond the basic googling I did about that I know next to nothing about it so please forgive me, don't share it with anyone affiliated with the boys, blah blah blah. The title comes from the song With You In Your Dreams by Hanson cause this is a gift for Jenna after all haha And I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Now with a translation in [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6103509)!

Why? That question had been running through Harry’s head ever since he decided it was a good idea to continue with Divination past his OWLs, but never more than during their current study of tea reading. Professor Trelawney had decided that they had gone over the more in depth signs, shapes, and figures that could be read from the tea leaves and their various meanings for long enough that now was the time to do the readings themselves. Harry didn’t agree; there was no way he could remember the various meanings of everything she had thrown at them, but he could fake his way through it. Hopefully.

“I felt inspired this morning to pair some of you together specifically. I think there are definitely important readings you need to do for each other.” Trelawney’s eyes, made to look overlarge and cartoonish thanks to her thick glasses, peered out at the class before looking down at her scroll. “I need Rexha and Gozum together, Nelson and Edwards, and lastly Tomlinson and Styles.”

Harry blinked first at Professor Trelawney and then at the Gryffindor boy who had been sat in the back row in his usual spot with his friends, Liam and Stan.

Harry looked apologetically at Jesy who got up to sit with Perrie as Louis came to take her place.

“Hey, Styles. How’s Slytherin doing? You shaking in your boots getting ready for the quidditch match this weekend?” Louis asked as he flopped down, robes somehow making him look even more regal and graceful than he already did. So unfair. Harry’s only ever got in his way.

Harry pulled himself together again and smirked. Trash talking Gryffindors was something he was very well versed in, with this being his fourth year on the team. 

“You’re just trying to get secrets out of me because you’re nervous that you can’t beat us, which is true.”

Louis’ eyebrows raised but he gave a devilish grin right back. “You can say that all you want, but just wait until I catch the snitch and bring Gryffindor to glory, just like last year.”

“You should be happy you don’t have to try to get the quaffle past me like the rest of your teammates. You know I’m the best keeper Slytherin has had in years.”

“Now that everyone is settled, please start the tea reading. I want both of you to take turns being the seer as well as the sitter,” Trelawney instructed.

Louis sighed and looked at Harry. Motioning towards the teacups with one hand he asked, “Would you like to go first?”

“Not really,” Harry said, but grabbed the cup and began to pour the hot water and tea leaves inside. “I’ll do it to get it over with, though.”

Harry swirled the cup just as Trelawney had instructed before Louis sipped the tea and then they carefully flipped the cup. Once they were fairly certain it was ready to go, Harry turned it back over.

“Okay, be sure to concentrate on it so I can read these properly,” Harry teased. Louis chuckled, and Harry felt proud he was able to get that response out of him.

Harry studied the leaves and they looked like...bits of leaves. Harry pursed his lips and concentrated on the cup some more. Trelawney had said both the seer and the sitter needed to focus on the cup and once they had looked for some time the symbols would begin to come forth. Harry still wasn’t seeing anything but scattered tea leaf bits, though.

Rather than sit in silence for longer, Harry began to make up various symbols he remembered Trelawney showing them. “Uhm, there’s the upside down u one here, what was that called?”

Louis giggled a little and  _ shit. _ Did he need to do that? “I dunno, but I know what you’re talking about. I’ll write it down so we can make note of it later. What else do you see?” Louis took note of the symbol and looked back at Harry.

Right. The cup. “Uh, I also see...an anchor? And a palm tree?”

“Are those questions, Styles? Or should I actually mark them down?”

Harry cleared his throat and smiled weakly. “I definitely see them.” That was a lie. Harry was fairly certain Louis wouldn’t care.

“And how are you boys doing?” Professor Trelawney asked as she came to their table. Her wide eyes blinked at the two of them before peeking into the cup. “Ooh, a heart! How interesting…”

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at Louis. Louis was just looking into the cup in interest. “Should I note that as well, then?”

“Absolutely, Tomlinson. What others do you have?” Trelawney looked at his scroll and she let out an overdramatic gasp. “Oh my my. It looks like someone definitely has love in their future! Those signs all stand for love, marriage, stability, togetherness, and when combined like this predominantly new love! Very interesting reading you’ve done there, Mr. Styles.”

She gave a wink at Harry and then whisked herself off to the next table. Harry turned to Louis and whispered, “I only just made those up. Do they really mean what she said? You know how she is…”

Louis laughed and began to look up the symbols Harry had randomly thrown out there for him in the book that was sat on their table for reference purposes.

“Yeah, actually. Looks like you see a great love in my future.” Louis closed the book and leaned against the table. He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes and Harry knew there was no way Louis was unaware of what that look did to people. “Who do you think this potential great love could be, Styles? Do you think it’s someone I already know?”

Harry suddenly felt like his shirt collar was overly restricting. He pulled at it a bit and cleared his throat. “Uh, well. I’m not exactly sure of your type and the teacup doesn’t seem to be very forthcoming regarding that information, so no. Nope. Sorry. Afraid I can’t help there. But maybe you do know them? Perhaps?” By the end, Harry’s voice was practically just a squeak. He fumbled with his tie again, making sure the green and silver still laid nicely after he’d pulled at it.

Louis licked his lips as if he was a predator about to eat his prey. Maybe he was. Harry wasn’t sure if the thought of possibly being Louis’ prey was causing him more nervousness or excitement. Okay, it was definitely excitement.

“Yeah, maybe I do.”

Louis continued to observe Harry for a minute and Harry did his very best to ignore it. He busied himself with cleaning up the used cup and the table with a few flicks of his wand and one of his well practiced cleaning charms, feeling himself grow warmer as Louis didn’t move his gaze.

“You know, even when you aren’t smiling, I still think I can see the shadows of your dimple in this cheek.” Louis reached over and touched where Harry knew his dimple dipped in, and Harry almost dropped the cup, catching it just before it shattered on the floor.

“I...yeah. Dimples,” Harry said. Oh God. What the hell was that? “I mean, yeah. That one is deeper than the other one, so I guess it makes sense it would be the one that you could still kinda see, even though i didn’t know it was like that. No one has ever said that before either, so-”

“Harry,” Louis interrupted, reaching his arm across and gently gripping Harry’s arm through his robes. “It’s okay. I get it. Just thought it was a cute observation.”

Harry blinked. “Cute as in the observation is cute or cute as in I’m cute and you made the observation?” Harry blurted before he could stop himself. Holy shit, did someone give him Veritaserum before Divination or something? What happened to his filter? Harry kind of wanted to die and be buried fifty feet below the surface so there was never any chance of his coming back or having to see Louis again.

Louis, though, just laughed and patted Harry’s arm before pulling his hand back and setting about making Harry’s cup of tea. “You’re definitely cute, so that one.”

He was flirting. Harry was around 78.3 percent sure of it. Why would Louis be flirting with Harry? They had always shared a bit of banter when paired together for projects, but before now their discussions had never veered from the task at hand or quidditch. Why the sudden change?

Louis handed over Harry’s tea and he sipped it as carefully as he could so he didn’t drink any of the leaves Louis was meant to read. Once it was mostly drained, he passed the cup back. Louis took it and studiously did as instructed for flipping, waiting, and then beginning to read the cup.

“There’s quite a bit I’m seeing here, actually. How strange. I don’t think I’ve ever been able to read anything in tea leaves before.” Louis looked a bit confused over the change and Harry wanted to ask about his previous experiences, but Louis began to list the symbols he was making out and Harry scrambled to write them down. “There’s a flower, a key, a circle with a dot inside, and a star.” 

Harry blinked at the seemingly random list. “Okay. Well, let’s look them up then.” 

Louis grabbed the book and marked various pages before speaking out loud. “Apparently the star is success, the flower is hope, the circle thing is a new beginning, and the key is caution. So...you should start something new and proceed with hope and caution...and in the end you’ll be successful.” Louis nodded in assurance before looking up at Harry. “That’s not a bad reading, now is it?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah. Not bad. Wonder what it could mean specifically for me, though. You actually saw those in the cup, but I was just making shit up for you.”

Louis set the book down. “Maybe you did, but you happened to choose symbols that all went with a theme. I have to wonder how much of that is coincidence.”

The end of class came sooner than Harry expected considering Divination always felt like it dragged on forever. Once they were done cleaning up, Harry stood and grabbed his bag.

“Good luck on Saturday, Styles. You’ll need it.” Louis winked and headed out of the tower with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Harry waved halfheartedly before realizing Jesy and Tin were waiting for him to leave. Off to Double Potions.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry looked down, making sure his quidditch robes were all in order. The last thing he needed was a wardrobe malfunction during the match with their greatest rivals. It was already going to be hard enough to win, he didn’t need his own robes working against him. It also may only have been early October, but the weather had decided to make it feel more like December and there was a freezing cold rain coming down, light and steady. It would make everything a bit more interesting. One never knew which direction the bludgers would go in weather like this, and that worried Harry more than it usually would.

“Harry, you ready for this?”

Harry looked over at Lauren and smiled. “Yeah. Course.”

She smiled back and patted his shoulder before standing up to lead the way out of the locker room. “Let’s do this!”

They walked out to the field and, not for the first time, Harry was grateful for the protection their new uniforms gave them, at least partially, from the elements. Before they were safe and fairly warm, but not exactly weatherproof. The new models they enjoyed now were far better. At least Harry’s head and body should be mostly dry by the end despite the elements.

The whistle blew and Harry took his spot in front of the rings. As he predicted, it was chaos directly from the onset. Gryffindor and Slytherin matches always were, but the weather took it up another level. Harry was able to defend three shots and only let in one before there were screams in the stands. Harry shifted his broom to the left where he saw some people pointing and saw Louis in a deep dive, aimed right for Harry. The Slytherin seeker was right behind him, and Harry was quickly running out of time. He didn’t know where exactly the snitch was though, so which way was safe?

Harry heard people shouting his name, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying, so he took a chance and veered to his right, but that was the direction the seekers went as well and before Harry knew it, he was completely wrapped in cloaks, falling off of his broom.

Harry could feel his stomach plummet as he fell through the air, and then darkness.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry blinked his eyes open and the bright lights made his vision swim.

“Oh good, darling. You’re awake.”

Madame Rowland appeared by Harry’s side and he did his best to focus on her. His vision was still a bit blurry, but at least things weren’t randomly moving in his eyesight anymore.

“What,” Harry tried speaking, but couldn’t get past the first word his throat was so dry. He coughed a bit, and Madam Rowland handed him a glass. He gratefully took a drink and handed the glass back to her once he’d swallowed a few mouthfuls. “Thank you. What happened?”

“Oh, yes. Quite the kerfuffle on the quidditch pitch, love. You and Mr Tomlinson over there ran right into each other, full speed!” She clicked her tongue disapprovingly and shook her head as she sat the drink down and pulled out her wand. “Because of that, both of you likely have concussions along with a few broken limbs that I’ll need you to stay here for while they mend. Should only be a few more days.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “A few more? How many has it been already?”

“Oh, just one, dear! Don’t worry.”

A day? That would mean that he had an essay due in Muggle Studies tomorrow not to mention his other assignments due as well as more homework assigned in his other courses. It was nearing half term, this was horrible timing.

“Harry? Are you awake?”

Harry startled and looked to his left and found Louis, bruised and bandaged on his own bed. Of course, rather than saying anything of worth or making an observation that could assess what kind of damage Louis had sustained, Harry spit out, “You’ve never called me Harry before.”

He supposed it was true, but still.

Louis chuckled before wincing. “It’s your name, isn’t it?” he said, the teasing tone still able to be heard despite the pain.

“Mr Tomlinson, I asked you to please not laugh! It will do your ribs no help in their healing.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he offered apologies. “Broken ribs for me. A broken leg for you, I think.”

Harry nodded as he looked down. It wasn’t in much pain, which was good, but he also had no desire to move it.

“Are you okay, otherwise?” Harry asked. 

Louis shrugged. “I still caught the snitch before we took each other out, so Gryffindor won. I’m fine.” Louis smirked and it was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“I was wondering with how you two were flying at me so fast. Where was it?”

Louis smiled and breathed out some air that again caused him to wince. “Right beside your head. Almost like it wanted us to pay more attention to your pretty face.”

Harry blushed and looked down at the white sheet that covered his lap before peeking up at Louis.

“You think I’m pretty?” he asked, genuinely curious. He wasn’t sure if it was just a line or if Louis actually believed it. He hoped it was the latter.

Louis just kept smiling and hummed in response, but his cheeks looked a bit more pink than they were before. 

“Boys, I’m going to give you another sleeping draught. I’ll keep monitoring you two for your concussions, but it would be best if you sleep off the painful part of the healing process. I’ll allow visitors for you tomorrow.”

Harry pulled his eyes reluctantly away from Louis to find Madame Rowland holding out cups with a bubbling mixture. He drank his and felt himself relax back into sleep.

 

*~~***~~*

 

“Liam,” Louis whined as he looked at the book in front of him. Harry did his best to hold back a giggle, but he wasn’t going to succeed for much longer. “There’s no way I’m going to be able to finish this essay without those books I requested.”

Liam looked annoyed. Harry understood, it made sense considering he’d already made three trips back and forth getting supplies that Louis needed that he had either remembered incorrectly or forgotten completely. At the same time, Louis couldn’t help it. He had asked for everything he needed. It wasn’t his fault he wasn’t allowed out of the sick ward and hadn’t been able to get any extensions for his work.

“I’ve got class in ten minutes, Louis. I can’t keep running around. I’m sorry.” He waved at Harry and said goodbye before shouldering his back and heading back out.

Louis groaned and threw his head back on the pillow. 

“I feel bad complaining, because he was a better friend than the others who couldn’t be arsed to bring more than some chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice, but what am I supposed to do now?”

Harry felt bad that he couldn’t do anything to help. “I could see if any of my friends are able to help. Niall and Ed said they’d come after they were done with Care of Magical Creatures.”

Louis nodded and huffed a sigh. “Thanks, Harry. That’d be ace.”

“Did you get a note from Trelawney as well?” Harry asked, laughing a little as he remembered the strangely worded missive that had come while he was still sleeping that morning. “She had a vision about us or something?”

Louis snorted. “Yeah, did she give you advice? Because she did to me, and I’m not sure how to feel about that if I’m being honest.”

Harry flushed. She had indeed. She’d told him to treat Louis with care and to trust his feelings, whatever that meant. She’d seemed quite intent on getting the message to him quickly, if the ink blots that covered the parchment were any indication. 

“Uh, yeah. She did.” Harry paused before adding on, “Kinda strange, don’t you think? Especially after the tea readings and everything.”

Louis turned his head towards Harry.

“What do you mean?”

Harry took a deep breath and thought over everything that had happened last Divination class.

“First she insisted we work together. Then when I was doing your reading, I was just making up symbols since I didn’t see any, but she immediately saw a heart. All of the symbols, including the ones I made up, indicated love for you, and for me, you saw symbols when you usually don’t and it was success in some new endeavor, yeah? And now here we are, and she sends notes to both of us, and gives us both tips? That’s more than just coincidence, right? That’s legitimately weird.”

Louis opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again and wrinkles popped up between his eyebrows.

“Harry?” Louis said slowly. “Was her advice to you about me?”

Harry blushed, but nodded. “Yours?”

“Yeah...I wonder…”

Louis was cut off by Niall, Ed, and Steve coming in.

“Hey, man,” Steve said, coming and sitting down at the foot of Louis’ bed. “You were asleep last time I came in. You doing okay?” Harry watched as Steve flipped his hair over his shoulder and wondered how long he had been friends with Louis and Harry hadn’t realized.

“I’m alright. Madame Rowland is patching us up nice and quick, so that’s good. She said the most painful part is over, which I’m glad about.”

The boys all sat down and chatted until lunchtime when Ed demanded they all get food while they could.

“Hey, can you do Louis a favor?” Harry asked. “He needs some books for his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that he couldn’t get an extension for.”

“Yeah, sure thing,” Niall said. 

Louis thanked him profusely and gave him the titles needed. “Seriously, thank you so much.”

“Course, man,” Ed said, grabbing Louis’ foot before gathering his things to leave. “It sucks being stuck here. Just let us know if there’s anything else you need, yeah?”

The three Hufflepuffs left and the sick ward got much quieter.

Harry had his eyes closed, feeling more tired than he expected after their visit, when a crumpled piece of parchment hit his face. He looked at Louis rather than opening it, and Louis just smiled at him for a moment.

“Your friends are pretty great.”

Harry shrugged. “I’m really lucky to have them, yeah.”

“Thanks for asking them to bring my books. You didn’t have to do that.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. Any of your friends would have done it as well.” 

“Well, they tried,” Louis said with a soft chuckle. Harry was glad to see it didn’t pain him to laugh anymore. “If only they had succeeded.”

“At least Bebe brought the ink you requested and Liam got the right parchment.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah. That’s true.”

They both sat in silence and Harry grabbed the pile of assignments and papers that were required for the classes that Ed and Niall were able to visit for him. He should probably get started on it even though he didn’t want to. He’d lost enough time already as it was.

Both Harry and Louis worked steadily on their own work, only conferring when working on an assignment they both were having trouble with for Potions. 

After dinner they were dozing off when Niall came back with the requested books as well as other assignments for a class Louis shared with him. Since Harry knew Niall wouldn’t have anything more for him, he stayed still and kept trying to fall asleep.

“Thought you could use these,” he said quietly. “I’m glad Harry has you here with him. Not that I’m glad you’re hurt too, but he does better when he isn’t alone.”

“I’m lucky to have him too,” Harry heard Louis say in response. “Hey, Niall? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

Louis paused and then asked, “Is Harry seeing anyone?”

Harry’s heart started beating so loudly he couldn’t hear Niall’s response clearly, but it was obvious he said  _ No _ since that was the truth. Was there a chance Louis was as interested in Harry as Harry was in Louis? He’d been flirtatious, but Harry had thought that might just be Louis’ personality. Harry was guessing that Louis didn’t often ask after his friends’ relationship status if he wasn’t interested in more with them, though.

Maybe Harry really should take Trelawney’s advice and go for it. Trust himself. After all, the leaves that Louis read said Harry should go for something new and that he would be successful. 

Harry drifted off to sleep making plans for how to do exactly that the next day.

 

*~~***~~*

 

All day Harry tried to work up to asking Louis out. All day he fumbled and missed and ended up just letting Louis smile fondly at him and counted it as not a total loss, but they were going to be dismissed by Madame Rowland in the morning and he needed to ask Louis before then or he knew he would never get the guts up to do it.

Finally, Harry had a foolproof idea.

“So this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Are you planning to go?” Harry looked over at Louis and found him rolling up the scroll with the last of his homework on it. 

Louis looked at Harry from beneath his eyelashes and Harry tried not to swoon. Damn those eyelashes. “Yeah, never miss a Hogsmeade weekend,” Louis said with a wide smile. 

Harry nodded and worked himself up to finally asking what he wanted. “Yeah, me too.” Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes. His heart was racing, but he could do this. Just breathe in and breathe out. “You have any specific plans for it? Hanging out with anyone or anything?”

Louis shrugged. “I dunno. I was thinking of maybe going to the Three Broomsticks for a drink before maybe going on a picnic.”

Harry’s heart stopped. He already had plans. It was rather pointless of him to ask him out then, right?

“Oh, a picnic? That sounds like great fun,” Harry choked out, trying to make himself sound as genuine as possible. He wasn’t very sure he succeeded.

Louis laughed brightly. “Oh come on, Harold. Don’t tell me you hate picnics!”

“No! No, of course I don’t,” Harry said, stumbling over every other word. Fuck, this was not going as planned either. “I love picnics. Proper sweet and romantic.”

Harry picked at the white sheet draped over his legs. He was able to move both about with no pain or sign that one had been broken just a few days ago. He was lucky, really, even if right now he felt like he wouldn’t recover from the disappointment he was currently feeling.

“Only romantic if I have someone to take on the picnic,” Louis said gently.

Harry blinked. Did Louis just? Harry looked over and saw Louis staring at him intently, a nervous smile on his face. When did Harry get to know him well enough to know when his smile was nervous?

“What was that?” Harry asked, practically gasping for air. There was no way this was happening. It was too much of what he’d always wanted.

“I said I need someone to join me on the picnic if I want it to be romantic. So what do you think, H? Would you join me for a possibly romantic picnic in Hogsmeade this weekend?”

Harry wasn’t sure he was still alive. Maybe he was having one of those visions like Harry Potter did where he was able to speak with Dumbledore even though he’d already died, only this time Harry’s vision was one of what his life could be like if his dreams came true.

Harry only realized he hadn’t said anything when Louis looked down at his own lap and began to speak again. “I mean, you don’t have to, obviously. No pressure, mate. I get it if you don’t want to or anything-”

“No!” Harry yelled, probably too loud, but he needed Louis to stop before he rescinded the offer. “I mean, yes. I mean, I definitely want to go on a picnic with you, especially if it has potential of being romantic.”

Louis bit his lip, but he couldn’t hold back the smile that was slowly growing, making his eyes crinkle, and Harry knew right then, that was his favorite thing in the entire world.

“Yeah? It’s a date?”

“It’s definitely a date.”

 

*~~***~~*

 

The next day, Louis and Harry walked into Divination holding hands. Trelawney gave Harry what he was sure she thought to be a subtle wink, but considering the magnification of her glasses, it was anything but. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, though. He was happy and, if the light squeeze he gave Harry’s hand was any indication, so was Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave kudos and a kind comment to make me smile :D I would also very much a lot appreciate it if you might be willing to share my fic post that can be found [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/165795759643/with-you-in-your-dreams-by-lululawrence-for).
> 
> Interested in helping support charities with fanfic? If you are, I could write a fic for you! Check out the info [here on Tumblr](https://1dfanworksforcharity.tumblr.com/post/174494969280/1d-fanworks-for-charity-auctions-for-lululawrence).


End file.
